My new geranium variety was originated at my nursery in Stuttgart, West Germany, in 1984, the new plant being a seedling selected from plants produced by a hybrid resulting from my crossing of the variety `PAC-532` with the pollen parent `PAC-614`, my object being to produce a light pink, early and double blooming variety. The new plant was selected for propagation because of its most nearly meeting my breeding objective and the selected plant was asexually reproduced under my direction at Stuttgart by means of cuttings. Propagation of this plant was carried on through several succesive generations, which demonstrated conclusively that the distinctive characteristics of this new variety remain true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. At present, propagation is being done at Stuttgart by means of cuttings.